It's amazing what a Massage can do
by Keke Koorime
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakushou gang realizes that Hiei had anger management issues and the best way to deal with that is by getting a massage. But what massage therapist could handle Hiei? Perhaps Sango? The demon slayer from the Fuedual Era!
1. Chapter 1

"There's no way in hell" Hiei growled at Kurama. Poor Kurama had been the unlucky team member from the great Rekai Tentai to have the pleasure of taking/dragging Hiei to his scheduled Massage appointment. To ease away the angry tension he had been having lately, the whole team, the girls, and even Koema himself, had agreed that it was the best thing for him. Especially after their last battle that was supposed to end with the group taking six prisoners in, thanks to Hiei they had instead ended with two dead demons, two demons begging to be sent to prison instead of being with Hiei, and finally two demons in the spirt world's hospital for injuries. Afterwards Kurama was told they'd be sent to the psychiatric ward for examination and therapy. The group found a small quiet Massage clinic call "Tamas". It was owned and run by only one person, a woman named Sango. He had set up the appointment about three days ago. Hiei had surprisingly agreed at first which surprised Kurama. It wasn't until they got there and Hiei started asking what he was to do with the body after he massaged it that Kurama realized his mistake.

When the gang told Hiei he was going to a massage clinic, Hiei must have assumed he would be massaging someone else. Kurama decided it was best to tell him the truth before they got there. It seems that that wasn't such a great idea either. Kurama had tried desperately to explain to Hiei how beneficial getting a massage was but nothing was working.

"There's nothing you can say to change my mind Fix. I'm not doing this." Hiei said as he started to walk away from the clinic to the Park. Kurama decided to try a different approach.

"Vanilla Ice cream" He stated crossing his arms with a confident smile. Hiei immediately froze in his tracks. Vanilla Ice Cream, or white snow as Hiei often called it seemed to be Hiei's only weakness. He'd become addicted to the stuff after Yusuke had recommended the ice Cream polar to celebrate a victory on a mission. Since then it had become a tradition for them, mostly because this was the only time Hiei agreed to stay with them and throw no insults towards anyone.

"When?" Was the only response Kurama received and he knew he had won.

"Right after your finish."Kurama said with a smile as he continued to walk to the clinic.

"She goes lower than my back and I'll kill her" Was Hiei's mumbled response as he stood next to Kurama on the doorstep. Kurama just smiled and rang the doorbell.

"Come on in the door's open!" A sweet female voice responded.

"Now Hiei", Kurama began as they walked into the small building, "please try to be decent to this young woman. She sounded like such a sweet girl on the phone and please don't blow your cover by harming or killing her."

"You really know how to take the fun out of life don't you fox"

"Hiei you wouldn't actually try to-"

"You don't know me as well as you think Kurama." Hiei said with one of his famous smirks. After a moment Hiei began to look at his surroundings. The place wasn't too bad. Not all pink and girly like he had expected. He actually didn't mind the colors. The room was red black with a black and red dragon moving in a circular motion on the ceiling. Kurama was going on and on about something but Hiei honestly didn't care. He didn't even want to be here in the first place. SO he'll do whatever the hell he wants. He glanced at the door leading to a separate hallway when he heard footsteps. There stood a woman Hiei guess she was probably in her early twenties with cream colored skin and long black hair down to her hips with streaks of red in it. She had on a black um- dammit what was the word Kurama used Hiei thought the word was tank top but he wasn't sure, and some black pants that seemed to stretch from her waist. (A/N: that's stretch pants people) But it was her eyes that caught his attention the most. When she came in they were a fiery red, but now they had changed into a dark brown. Hmm He wanted to know what it would take to get that red color back.

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting. I was a little busy this morning." The young woman said as she dusted herself off, "Anyway welcome to Tamas!" She said with a smile.

**Sango**

Sango was truly exhausted. Before she had raced over here for this appointment, Inuyasha had called her and said that they had another demon to call that was once again, destroying the Feudal Era. It had pissed her off that she had to get up at five in the morning to kill a LIZARD demon. Inuyasha had easily killed him with one swipe of his tetsaiga (sp?). So why did she have to go? But it didn't matter; she had a massage to give. That's the only thing that relaxed her these days. Ever since Naraku died, demons had been trying to get into Kagome's world using the well, which even after constant tries it could not be destroyed. Poor Kagome had passed away risking her life for them… so Kagome's mother, grandfather, and brother, had insisted that they just couldn't live in the shrine anymore and moved away. They insisted that the rest of the group take care of the manor. It was then, with a strong amount of begging to Inuyasha, they had let Sesshoumaru take over. He stepped in and blended into society with ease and was able to take care of all money matter like bills for the house. He actually began this huge company that immediately made him a billionaire. Sango still wasn't exactly sure what he did but he got paid. He also had Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku working in his company. The only thing he asked for in return was for them to go back in forth from modern time to the Feudal Era to take care of demons who were constantly trying to get into modern times through the well. Sesshourmaru decided the best way for them to blend properly into society was for them to be paid so; he decided to pay them five hundred dollars a day totaling to fifty thousand dollars every two weeks. With that money, she was able to buy the property and build Tamas.

She sighed contently, she was quite happy with her life but as of late she had gotten lonely. Without Kagome around she didn't exactly have a female friend to talk to and the boys had all become brothers to her. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru specifically since they had decided the best way for all of them to stay close was for them to bond Sango to them all by giving her some of their blood. She was now a mixed breed of a dog and wolf demon but her human features, luckily, were the ones that showed.

"Now enough reminiscing Sango. Let's take a look at your client for the next hour." Sango thought as she finally took a look and the two guys in front of her. The red head she talk to the phone smiled at her. His name was Suichii if she remembered right and the man next to him must be her client Hiei. She could tell he wasn't going to talk much, which was fine with her, but he was cute and from what she could tell pretty well built.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ms. Tamas" Suichii said walking over to her with an outstretched hand.

"Actually my last name is Taisho" She said with a fake smile stopping him dead in his tracks. She had met guys like this all the time. Guys who were all smiles and were constantly happy. It truly disgusted her. Mostly just because she herself just couldn't find that happiness so, she found happiness in ruining there's.

"But you can call me Sango" She said smirking as she heard Hiei snicker in the at Suichii's reaction.

"Oh um my apologies. I just assumed-"

"Assuming gets people killed you know so be careful. Hiei if you could just step into the next room we can get starts. Goodbye Suichii nice meeting you." She said walking over to a door to get supplies.

**Hiei**

He glanced over at Kurama with a smirk making sure his fangs showed and for once and only once he did as he was told.

**Sango**

"Um miss Sango just to warn you" She heard Suchii say as started to make his way towards the door, "Hiei can be a little defensive so if he starts to get angry at any time, I think it would be in your best interest to get as far away from him as possible and give me a call. There is a chance he may try to kill you." Suichii said with a very serious expression on his face.

Sango stared at him for a few minutes slightly surprised by his statement before she began to giggle for a couple seconds, then she was cracking up laughing. Then she continued to laugh for a good five minutes before she caught her breath.

"Oh wow red that was hilarious. You really made my day thanks. Alright goodbye now see you in an hour." She said opening the door for him.

"Please like any demon could kill me" She thought pushing Suichii out the door.

"But miss Sango I'm quite serious-"

"Look Red, I started taking martial arts when I was four and once I had a black belt in that I began to master all fighting styles created in the world until I had them all mastered when I was ten. My dad, Kami rest his soul, spent the last five years he had with me teaching me to use everything around me as a weapon. I think I can take care of myself just fine. Bye Bye" She said slamming the door in his face before heading to her client. God she hated pretty boys!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long but I noticed that no one seemed interested so I was going to call this story quits. But then I noticed a few reviews so I decided to give it another go. With that being said.. I would like to thank: SangoIchimaru, AliceMarieSwan , skitty365 , Absolutely Sinful, and Baitdcat for their reviews. Thanls you guys!

Hiei

Hiei glanced behind him when he sensed the woman coming into the room and couldn't help but glare as she immediately began to speak.

"O.k Hiei do you need or want anything? I've got water, tea, soda um if you're hungry I have chips, oh and vanilla ice cream my favorite-"

"You like Vanilla ice cream?" Hiei asked before he could stop himself. He hadn't meant to say anything but he couldn't stop himself. And if he got his "reward" early then he wouldn't even have to get this stupid thing in the first place.

"Of course." He heard he say with a smile, "Especially with chocolate syrup. I'll go get you some. Be right back." She said walking out of the room.

Hiei didn't have a clue what this chocolate syrup was she spoke of but he really didn't care. He just wanted to enjoy his treat and get the hell out of there. But just to humor himself he should probably get the damn massage thing anyway. And if anything he could get two bowls of his sweet snow. He watched her come back in and hand him the bowel and he immediately started eating it. This chocolate syrup stuff actually made his sweet snow even better. He'd have to ask the Fox about it later. He was about halfway done when he noticed that she had set a towel next to him as well. He finished up the bowel and glanced around the room until he found her setting up bottles on a table.

"Hey Onna," He mumbled licking his lips, "What's this for?" He watched her glance over her shoulder to see the towel before turning back around.

"For you to wear of course. Didn't your red headed friend tell you? You're signed up for a full body massage for an hour."

Hiei immediately froze up after hearing her words. Those idiots must have lost all insanity if they thought he was going to undress into nothing but a towel in front of some random human woman for an hour while she touched him.

"They're dead" He mumbled before glaring at the ones back. "Hell no" he said loud enough for her to hear.

Sango

"Excuse me?" Sango said trying desperately not to yell. She was to say the least shocked, She could tell from the beginning he was forced or tricked to come here but that was no reason to be pissed at her. His only response to her was to cross his arms over his chest and smirk at her. Oh hell no.

"Look buddy. Just because your friends dragged you into this doesn't give you the right to be pissed off at me."

"I'm not taking off my clothes for you." He said as he continued to glare.

Oh Kami he was just as stubborn as Inuyasha. Wait that's perfect. Sango couldn't help but smile as her plan began to form in her head.

"Alright", she said with a small frown. "I'm surprised but I completely understand. I mean, most people are a little scared to get their first massage but I knew there was no way a guy like you would be but I guess I was wrong." She couldn't help but smirk as she turned around and pretended to start packing up her massage materials. She was just about to keep it up when she head shuffling behind her and then something soft land on her head. A shirt. His shirt. Her plan had worked perfectly excellent.

"Great. Now if you'll just lay on your stomach on that table there we can get…" She completely lost her train of thought when she saw him. He was practically a God. I mean she had a feeling form his arms that he would be muscular but this was incredible. He was standing in from of her with the towel tied at the waist and his arms crossed but she could still see his incredible six-pack. It literally took of your strength not to droll but she couldn't help but stare. He was freakin hot. After following his abs to the bottom of the towel she slowly brought her eyes back him to his. Fuck he caught her.

"And we can get what Onna?" He said with that damn smirk on his face.

Hiei 

He of course had been reading her mind the second she started looking at him and was having a blast doing it. So the Onna liked what she saw. He couldn't help but get a bit aroused by her thoughts about him so he decided to see how far he could go.

"You really shouldn't get distracted while you're working Onna." He said with another smirk. He just couldn't help himself when it came to teasing her. He didn't know why but he sure as hell was enjoying it.

"Well.. Maybe if you had mentioned that six-pack of yours before we had started then I would be more focused on…Other things." She said with a smirk as she walked over and ran her fingers down his chest. He couldn't help but shiver a bit at the contact but he did stop the growl from leaving his lips. It had been too long since a women had touched him. Human or demon and the temptation this women was giving him was getting out of hand. He took a deep breath to settle himself before letting out a small chuckle. She was interesting he'd give her that. She didn't back down to his challenge and he liked that quite a bit.

"I'll have to remember that for next time then…Sango" He said before laying down on his stomach once again doing what he was told.

Sango

Sango couldn't help but laugh herself as she brought her lotions and oils closer to her. She normally wasn't that… bold with her other clients but this Hiei was just, well, amazing. She could tell by his aura that there was no way he was human but she wasn't sure what kind of demon he was. Not that she minded the man was hot and she wouldn't mind giving him more than just a massage. "Watch it Sango" she reminded herself. Her and Miroku had given up on any type of relationship almost a year ago at this point and well it had been too long since she had been with a man so Hiei was tempting. But one step at a time. She squeezed a bit of lavender and chamomile in her hands before she began rubbing his shoulders. Damn he was tense. She added a bit more pressure before letting him know.

"Hiei your pretty tense in your shoulders so I'm gonna add some more pressure. You just let me know if it's too much ok? She said lightly in his ear. She couldn't help but smirk as she saw him shiver before she added a bit more pressure. A low moan from him was his only response.

Hiei

He hadn't meant for the noise to slip out but whatever she was doing to his shoulders felt, well, incredible. Hell she could have asked him about the spirit world and he would have told her everything he knew at this point. What he did know was that whatever she was doing he didn't want her to stop anytime soon. He was slowly starting to feel his eyes droop before he snap them back open. He didn't know anything about this woman. There was no way in hell he was falling asleep he'd be vulnerable to anything. It was then that he felt her start to work his back and he knew it was a lost cause. It just felt too good. "Fuck it." He thought before drifting asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First off I REALLY REALLY Want to apologize to everyone about for the long wait but I truly had no inspiration for a while. I think I really just need more review *hint hint* and please let me know what you think! BTW the chapters are about to get more.. intimate and fast lol hence M for mature audience! So be prepared for lemony smut in the near future! Anyway on to the Story!

Chapter 3

Sango couldn't help but smile when she noticed he was falling asleep and she really couldn't blame him. The tension in his back was even worse than his shoulders and that was saying a lot when she just about used half of her lavender oil on that area fifteen minutes prior. She knew she only had forty-five minutes left so while he slept, looking amazingly peaceful she might add, she leaned over and grabbed her amber scent. It was more "manly" so to speak and he wouldn't smell like flowers when his friend came back to get him. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and she thought about the red headed man. He was so… Kagome's type. He was all sweet and caring and protective and it made her sick. She was sure most girls drooled over him so she probably caught him off guard but she thought it was for the best. He needed to realize that not all girls fell for his "charm". But enough about him her only concern was the hot blooded male underneath her. She practically turned scarlet at the thought. How could she even think like that? Well obviously, because he was hot. She really needed to give up denying that statement and he didn't seem to mind that she was checking him out earlier now that she was remembering it, he actually flirted back with her. She normally tried not to flirt with her clients or interact in any type of relationship besides professional but she could relax around Hiei so why not right? Beside it's not like he wanted anything serious, from what she could tell her was probably a playboy since he had the whole badboy persona. And it's not like she was going to jump him on contact she just wanted to have a little fun and she didn't think he would mind either. Maybe she could even get him to book another appointment. She knew she couldn't get all of his tension and knots out in one session so he really did need it. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again as she finished up what she could on his back and by the time the hour she had done some light on his arms and legs and wiped off the access oil before she heard a knock on the door. With a sigh she knew it was his friend, what was his name, Suichi, and she knew she would have to let him go. She reluctantly removed her hands from his back as she walked over to the front door.

"Hello?" She said poking her head through the cracked door. It was that Suichi boy of course and two other boys she didn't recognize but assumed were other friends of Hieie's as well.

"Hello Miss Sango it's great to see you again. This is Yuske and Kuwabara other friends of Hiei's (He said pointing to the black haired boy and then the orange haired one beside him) and we're here to pick him up. I hope he wasn't too much trouble may we come in? "Suichi said pretty much stepping through the door.

"No you can't." Sango with the fakest smile she could produce and as predicted the boy's fake charm faltered immediately.

"Now that you're doing being fake with me you can come in, I guess you two can as well if you really are friends of Hiei's. If you're not then you need to leave." She said before leading them to her waiting room. Both of the other boys seemed a little shocked before following her in. It probably had to do with the fact that she wasn't falling over the red head as most of the girls her age probably did but whatever. "I'll have him out in ten minutes just wait here." She said on her way out the room.

After escorting his idiotic friends to her waiting room she returned to Hiei with I sigh. She'd have to wake him up and it really did bother her. Most of the time she didn't really mind waking up her clients; she would just lightly tap them and tell them their time is up and they can go get dressed in the bathroom but Hiei, well, he looked so peaceful while he was asleep. She sighed before quietly walking over to him.

"Hiei?"She said quietly placing her hand gently on his shoulder. She frowned when she didn't get a response. She tried again this time adding and bit more pressure on his arm and leaning in a bit closer to his ear. It wasn't until she heard him growl that she realized what a big mistake that was.

Hiei felt, well, relaxed and that was extremely knew to him. He wasn't use to waking up feeling this content and that worried him a great deal. Once he remembered the event that lead to him feeling this calm and falling asleep unarmed that worried him even more. He didn't know anything about this woman and she could have killed him in his sleep! He quickly did a physical analysis without moving his body only to realize that his whole body seemed a bit more lose. The pain he usually felt in his shoulders and back didn't feel as excruciating as it normally did and his legs and arms just about felt weightless. "She must have continued the massage while I slept" He thought closing his eyes again for a moment. This woman really was intriguing and as much as he didn't want to admit it he really wanted to get to know her better. She wasn't like those bumbling girls that Yuske and Kuwabaka went to school with whom, on most occasions were drooling over the fox. Actually Sango hadn't given Kurama a second glance when they came in. he couldn't help but smirk at the reminder as he continued to remember their.. Flirting before he fell asleep. He'd never done that with woman before, demon or not, and he wanted to continue doing it. With her. He actually considered messing with her about massaging him in his sleep when she came back in the room from talking with the rest of his so called group. He had sensed them when they walked in but he was kind of enjoying the quiet for a little longer. He did tense up when he heard someone enter but immediately relaxed when he realized it was her and that actually bothered him as well. He shouldn't be that relaxed around a woman he just met but he did. She calmed him in a way he just couldn't understand but he did bite his lip to stop the growl from escaping his throat when he felt her hand on his shoulder when she softly whispered his name. fuck. He never heard his name said so wantonly before. And he wanted to hear it again so he kept his eyes closed for a little longer. That was a big mistake and he didn't realize it until the pressure increased and he felt her breath on his ear whispering his name again. He lost it. The sound of his name being said like that was just too much. He knew that was most likely due to it being so close to mating season but he needed to gain control now. Before she could even register what he was doing he had her up against the wall her arms above her head and one of his legs between hers to pin her in place. Perfect opportunity to tease her some more.

"Sango," He growled softly in her ear receiving a shiver on her end before he let out a small chuckle himself, "You really shouldn't be that close to someone when they're asleep. You never know how they'll… react", he said whispering the last part in her ear. Seeing her trying hard to catch her breath as well as smelling the small amount of arousal that was slowly getting stronger he knew for a fact that he would being seeing more of her the first chance he got.


End file.
